In today's data centers, common network infrastructures are often simultaneously shared by multiple tenants. Conventional data center networks lack fine-grained control over bandwidth partitioning across tenants and cloud providers seldom make any promise about network performance such as bandwidth.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.